The Robbins Brothers
by CaideSin
Summary: Familial strife, met head on with knives and high tops in school halls. They're used to it by now. [AU] [Dick, Jason, Tim]


They sat in the Principal's office, looking very uncomfortable. The youngest one especially, he had a hard look on his face that made Mr. Schwartz cringe with sympathy and a little bit of fear. The middle boy and the eldest sat on either side of their little brother. 

"Well, boys, we're certainly glad to have you at our High School…I understand you were expelled for…"

"Fighting," the middle one offered dryly.

"Out of curiosity…"

"Multiple separate and group fights," the boy elaborated, leaning forward, propping his elbows up on the table. He had on a black shirt with a white inverted cross.

The oldest pursed his lips and glared. He looked like an upstanding young man, clean cut with a white button up shirt, slacks with a belt and all that, the opposite of the punk with his elbows on the Principal's desk.

"We won't be a problem, sir," the young fellow assured him.

"Oh, I certainly hope not," Jordan Schwartz replied. "Despite your past troubles, it seems that you all have passable grades…Well, more than passable, Timothy."

The youngest brother nodded without interest, and continued fiddling with the hem of his large blue t-shirt. It had the numbers 1337 across the chest. "Yessir."

"We're a tough school though, boys, I hope you can keep up."

"We'll manage," the middle kid snorted, he got a piece of gum out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

"We won't hesitate to call your father," Schwartz continued.

"We won't be trouble unless someone fucks with us!" the boy--who looked like he belonged in a gang--burst out in exasperation.

"Jay! Watch it," the older brother warned. Two pairs of stunning blue eyes met and stared angrily.

Mr. Schwartz took the three schedules and handed them to each respective boy. "I hope you enjoy your time at Anthony Wayne High," he said, trying to be as convincingly pleasant as possible.

Jason rolled his eyes and got up, nearly knocking over his chair as he went. Tim followed after giving Jordan a curt nod. The oldest boy was the only one to reach over and shake his hand.

"I'll, uh, watch out for them," he promised.

"That's good of you," Schwartz answered; he had a strange foreboding feeling about these three.

Tim punched Jason's arm hard once they were in the hall.

"Ow, c'mon, freakyboy, cool it," Jay warned.

"No, I think he's got the right idea," Dick muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What was with that? Bruce is going to skin you alive if you get us expelled again."

"I won't get you expelled, big brother," Jason drawled, grabbed Tim and noogied him.

Tim shoved away and began combing his hair back into place with meticulous care. "What's our new name?"

"Robbins," Dick answered around a sigh.

"You're fucking kidding," Jason gaped. "That isn't even funny. Why does Bruce try to be funny? That isn't funny."

"We've gotten kicked out for fighting so many times he's run out of names, Jay." Dick retorted.

"Are you trying to say it's my fault? Last time it was Tim's fault and you know it." Jason snapped, prodding the older boy irritably. "If he hadn't picked a fight with that redneck piece of shit Ethan Wheat we would still be down in Bumb-fucking Green, not that I'm complaining. Ohio is better than fucking Kentucky."

Tim remained silent and he walked across the hall to sit down on a bench as he read over his schedule.

"We're not playing the blame game. Just don't screw up again," Dick said with finality.

Jay snarled. "Anything for you, _brothers_."

Tim's eyes moved up to him in a slow flash of blue. It was more terrifying than if he'd drawn a knife. Because Tim knew where he lived, knew where he ate and more importantly knew where he slept.

"I have Biology first period, Jason you have Chemistry, which is across the hall from my class, so, you can come with me. Dick your English class is all the way down the hall, up the stairs and it's the first door on the right," he said quietly, then stood and walked down the empty hallway.

Jason lagged behind, his mouth was very dry and he was suddenly very cold. "He's pissed," he mumbled.

"Yep," Dick nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You should think before you speak."

"But he's pissed!" Jason groaned.

"Better go tell your little brother you're sorry."

"But he isn't…you aren't…"

Dick took in an exasperated breath. "Jay, it doesn't matter. I know we aren't blood brothers, okay. He knows it too. But we are all we've got, so you better start treasuring it before it's gone." Then he started down the hall in the other direction.

Jason stood there for one more moment before jogging after Tim. He grabbed the skinny little nerd under the arms and lifted him. Tim kicked out and nearly caught him in the nuts.

"Hey, hey," Jason cried. "Stop, I can't go to class if you incapacitate me."

Tim stopped, froze in fact, his whole body tensing until Jason put him down. Even then he refused to turn. Jason had to spin him, Tim's sneakers squeaked against the tiles as testament to his resistance.

"We're going to be late," he muttered.

"I'm gonna beat up anyone who fucks with you," Jason whispered. "Even if you can handle it and I know you can. I'm still not putting up with anyone who tries to screw over my little brother."

Tim looked at him, his face closed off, his eyes shrewd. Then he nodded with a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Go to class, I'll see you later, Jay."

"Yeah, yeah, Chemistry…gotcha, bet I fail this too…you watch."

"I'll help you," Tim called back.

"That's great, tutored by the 1337 freak."

"I don't have to help if you're just going to complain."

"No, no, you can help."

* * *

End

* * *

**Disclaimer: Birds and Boys may break my bones but DC always owns them.**


End file.
